


Nurse Me

by bi0brX



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Nursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4613010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi0brX/pseuds/bi0brX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tali and Garrus bickering in the backseat of the Mako on the way back to the collondy before the Thorian on Feros. Sorta friendship pre-romance vibes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nurse Me

"Hold still, Garrus."

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" He had been hit by a rather nasty rocket Geth inside the ExoGeni Corporation's over run base. Most of the impact was taken by his shields but in the short time they were down a piece of debris flied into the back of his knee just where the armour ended for the joint.

She pulled at his leg when he tried to squirm away for the fifth time. "Yes now stop squirming." Tali'Zorah pulled open her Omni-tool and set it to first aid hovering over his lower thigh, just above the knee. "Hmmn." Her Omni-tool made a pinging noise as it scanned the infected area.

"What, what is it?" He leaned over in his seat to look closer at her musing.

"Stop acting like a baby Varren, Vakarian." She thrust his leg back and up into the air to get a better look. "Here it is." Her Omni-tool faded for a moment as she held his leg in place, before pricking out a small shard of concrete sharply without mercy. She applied the Medigel to the patch just as they hit a bump in the road and the two accidentally headbutted each other. "Careful!"

Garrus was about to fidget and call out a less than pleasant word before Shepard interjected "We've got more Geth on the road, buckle up." They settled back into their positions on the Mako manning the guns and shields.

They continued to bicker in light whispers across the Mako. "I told you I would have been fine until we got back on the Normandy, Tali!"

"Shepard's orders! You never know what we might run into with the Geth."

"Oh come on it's just a few brainwashed colonists and a flower."


End file.
